mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Kenta Yumiya
Kenta Yumiya is a character in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He is one of Gingka's best friends. Appearance Kenta has bright green hair with brown eyes. He wears a yellow t-shirt with a blue stripe running across the chest and a pair of blue shorts with blue and white trainers and white socks. He is not very tall-slightly shorter than Yu Tendo. He has a big bey spirit. Personality Since Kenta is a beginner beyblader, he doesn't have that much confidence in his skills. This was shown when he was up against Benkei and the gang, he didn't want to battle them because he knew he was going to lose. That changed when he met Ginga and soon Kenta wanted to be as strong as he was. He seems to see Ginga as a kind of idol. Kenta is very kind and caring and if ever he notices something wrong with his friends, he would always be concerned for him/her and asks what's wrong. He was upset when he thought that Ginga left town without telling him since he believes that they are very good friends. Kenta is always there for his friends. He is one loyal blader who never gives up in whatever he does. History Not much is known about Kenta's past or who his relatives are. But in the first episode, it was indirectly mentioned that he's been in to beys for some time. Synopsis (Anime) In episode 1, he battled Benkei and 5 other face hunters until Gingka showed up and defeated them with Pegasus In episode 2, his beyblade was captured by Benkei, who told him if he wanted it back, Gingka would have to defeat the Face Hunter Kyoya. Gingka won the battle and Sagittario was returned to Kenta. In episode 3, He thought Gingka was going to leave the town so he challenged him to a battle. Since he used a Stamina type Beyblade, he held on for a while, but lost to Gingka. Gingka decided to stay in town. In episode 4, He and Madoka observed Gingka's battle with Benkei. In episode 5, He battled Tetsuya, despite Gingka's orders not to challenge him without backup, and lost when Tetsuya threw a rock at Sagittario. In episode 6, Gingka was sick, so Kenta took his place to battle Hikaru. However, he was defeated and lost all of his Beypoints. In episode 7, He received special training from Benkei and a metal face from Madoka, and was able to develop a special move to defeat Hikaru in a rematch. In episode 9, He battled Benkei and won, for Benkei was preoccupied. later, they teamed up to battle Kyoya, and lost to his new special move. In episode 10, He, Madoka, Benkei, Hikaru, Tetsuya, Osamu, Takashi, and Akira watched Gingka's battle with Kyoya, which Gingka won. In episode 11 and 12, He, Benkei, Kyoya, Madoka, and Gingka invaded the Dark Nebula's castle, but he and Benkei were held up by Dark Nebula bladers. In episode 13, he watched Gingka's battle with Ryuga. In episode 14, Gingka told him about his past in Koma village, and how he got Pegasus. Kenta challenged him to a battle, but it was getting late, and Kenta went home. In episode 15, He, Madoka, Benkei, and Kyoya traveled to Koma village, but after an argument about some sandwiches, He and Madoka split up with Kyoya and Benkei. Later, they fell of a cliff, but were saved by a stranger named Hyoma. He later led them around a mountain to find Benkei and Kyoya, and started to lead them to the village. In episode 16, He battles Hyoma and loses, although he and Benkei proved they had enough blader spirit to enter Koma Village. In episode 17, they meet Hokuto and he hays that only the chosen may enter Koma village, and after that, very few can climb the mountain where a scroll that contains secrets of beyblades is. Determined to follow Gingka up the mountain, he, Benkei, and Kyoya combine their powers to open the door. they meet Gingka as he was climbing down. In episode 18, He tried several bey challenges in the Bey Forest, such as launching across a river by using stepping stones, or aiming and then launching through a hole in a rock. He then watched as Gingka defeated Hyoma for the first time ever. In episode 19, He and Benkei learned how to switch parts on their Beyblades after some experimenting from Madoka. With their newfound skill, they taught Osamu, Takashi, and Akira how to do the same, and then entered a tag team tournament, which they won. In episode 20, He entered the survival battle on Beyblade Island and defeated several unnamed bladers before rescuing Osamu, Takashi, Benkei, and Akira from Tetsuya's traps. They all ganged up on Tetsuya and defated him, even after he tried to scuttle away. After saving him from falling into the sea, Tetsuya pretended to have changed for the better, but then tricked Kenta and his friends and made them fall in the water. He and Benkei were separated from the others, and Kenta's arm was hurt. In episode 21, He and Benkei met Yu Tendo, a friendly blader who led them to the first-aid tent to get Kenta's arm fixed up. not long after, the trio encountered Hikaru and they had a four way battle. Even after working together with Benkei and Hikaru, they could not defeat Yu and were eliminated from the survival battle. Kenta is still a beginner at Beyblade, although he has gotten better over time with help from his friends. although he is a formidable opponent, he is nowhere near the skills of Gingka or Ryuga. Manga Beyblades Flame Sagittario C145S: is Kenta's only Beyblade in the manga and anime. Flash Sagittario: Kenta's Beyblade too Beyblades Flame Sagittario C145S : Kenta's First Beyblade. It is a Stamina Type. It was destroyed in episode 44, but later repaired by Madoka. In episode 44, it borrowed Yu's ES Performance Tip for the battle against Mizuchi. It also used many different spin track and performance tip combinations for the tag team battle. Clay Leone 125D: Sagittario was still broken, so Kenta used this Beyblade temporarily while rescuing Yu from the Dark Nebula. He captured it from a defeated Blader and then used it to defend himself from Doji. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Kenta Yumiya's Beyblade. :Flame Ablaze: Kenta's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is :Flame Claw: Kenta's first finishing move is . Kenta first used this attack in Episode 7 (anime) Quotes -'' "Go Go Go Sagittario!" '' - "Sagittario Flame Claw!" -'' "Fighting spirit ! Fighting Spirit ! Fighting spirit !"'' "SAGITTARIO" Trivia He is the shortest character in the series. Yuu is approximately 1-2 inches taller. " Ken" means sword in japanese. References Navigation Category:Characters